prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mona Vanderwaal
Mona Vanderwaal 'es un personaje principal de la serie Pretty Little Liars. Es interpretada por Janel Parrish. Mona fue revelada por ser la primer y original "A" en UnmAsked y fue enviada a Radley Sanitarium para tratamiento psicológico y emocional. En Taking This One to the Grave, falsificó su muerte con la ayuda de la "A" que había tomado el control de su juego. Sin embargo, en Welcome to the Dollhouse, se reveló que ella estaba viva, habiendo sido doble-cruzada y retenida cautiva en la casa de muñecas. Biografía En Burn This, Mona revela que Hanna y ella eran amigas en octavo grado. Eventualmente, sin embargo, Hanna se convierte en una parte de la camarilla de Ali y Mona fue sometida a su intimidación. En el fondo, Mona nunca olvidó la forma en que Alison la había tratado previamente; Como un forastero y un dork. Ella fue apodada 'Loser Mona' por Alison. Irónicamente, Mona comienza a comportarse como Alison después de que ella asume el lugar de Alison como una abeja reina. Ella se burla de Lucas como solía Alison y lo llama Hermie, a pesar de ser una vez su amiga cuando Alison intimidó a las dos. Mona es una persona muy consciente de sí misma. Debido a la intimidación y el rechazo que enfrentó cuando Alison estaba alrededor, Mona desarrolló un complejo en el que no está feliz con su vida. A pesar de que no muestra este lado de ella en público, es por eso que Mona sintió una necesidad de seguir siendo populares, hermosas y mejores amigas con Hanna. Esta es también la razón por la que empezó a atormentar a las chicas como "A", porque temía que las The Liars le robaran a Hanna de nuevo, que era su única amiga. Ella y Hanna volvieron a ser mejores amigas cuando la gente de Alison fue disuelta. Mona pensó que Hanna no renunciaría a la posibilidad de ser popular. Su amistad permanece fuerte hasta que el tan infame "A" comienza a torturar a las chicas, obligando a Hanna a acercarse a sus viejos amigos. Los otros mentirosos no se preocupan mucho por Mona, y esto es una fuente de conflicto en ciertos episodios, pero termina siendo mucho más grave que una simple molestia cuando se revela que esta es la razón por la que se convirtió en A; Estaba enojada con las mentirosas por haber llevado a Hanna lejos de ella. Mona también puede hablar francés, hackear computadoras y hacer impresiones de voz. Mona fue revelado para ser "A" en el final de la Temporada 2. Ella se considera un genio, pero también tiene un trastorno de la personalidad (de acuerdo con la Dra. Anne Sullivan). Mona estaba bajo la influencia de alguien en un abrigo rojo hasta que ella es expulsada del A-Team en el final de la temporada 3. En la Temporada 5, después de que se reveló Alison es de hecho vivo, Mona forma como "ejército" de las personas que fueron víctimas de Alison antes de su desaparición, para luchar contra su regreso. El grupo incluyó Lucas, Paige McCullers y Melissa Hastings. En la temporada final de verano 5, Mona se cree que es brutalmente asesinado en su propia casa después de descubrir lo que ella cree que la prueba de que Alison es "A". La policía cree que fue asesinada, debido a la cantidad de sangre diseminada sobre su casa, dicen que sus heridas deben haber sido 'fatales'. Su agresor es desconocido. Su relación con Mike Montgomery estaba activada/desactivada. En Welcome to the Dollhouse, se revela que Mona está viva y siendo mantenida cautiva por "A", que se ve obligada a pretender ser Alison y su cabello ha sido teñido de rubio. Serie Apariciones (93/160) Notas *No está claro de qué lado está ella: el lado de A o las The Liars. Sin embargo, el final de la quinta temporada en la mitad del episodio Taking This One to the Grave, Mona fue revelada para estar en el lado de las mentirosas como ella estaba ayudando a averiguar acerca de Bethany Young. *Más tarde se reveló que estaba ayudando a 'A' para hacer que las mentirosas piensen que Alison era 'A'. Después de que los mentirosos (incluido Mona) fueron rescatados de la casa de muñecas de A, ella está de vuelta en el lado de las mentirosas para ayudarles a descubrir quién es realmente Charles. *Janel Parrish tuvo un rol recurrente en las dos primeras temporadas, pero fue ascendido a un regular de la temporada 3. *En Touched by an 'A'-ngel, aprendemos que Mona puede hablar francés en conversación, lo que también se refiere al final del episodio Je Suis une Amie. Ella también era parte de Rosewood High French club como aprendemos en Now You See Me, Now You Don't. *Mona quería ser amiga de Hanna después de ver su arco después de hacer un backflip en el trampolín y vomitar. *En The Naked Truth, aprendemos que Mona puede hacer impresiones perfectas de la gente. También aprendemos que, como Caleb, ella es un hacker experto. Ella fue capaz de acceder fácilmente a la base de datos privada de la escuela, aunque ella no sabía la contraseña. *Mona secretamente le dio a Hanna un sitio web y otras palabras como "Maya sabía". Y "No seguro". *En Crazy, Mona dice "extraño a mis muñecas". En The Lady Killer, una vez Mona llega a visitar la nueva guarida, vemos sus muñecas de las chicas en la casa de muñecas y sus accesorios dispuestos en el frente, como si ella Había estado jugando con ellos. *Al final del vídeo que Mona hizo en She's Better Now, Mona es escuchada hablando con una persona desconocida, que parece vacilante, y le pidió que retrocediera si no podía tomarla. *Aunque Mona y Hanna rompieron a menudo amigas, eran amigas cuando ella murió y Hanna era extremadamente trastornada mientras que ella estaba llorando más que las otras muchachas cuando Mona fue pronunciado muerto. *La personalidad de Mona está girando lentamente alrededor de Spencer (se une al equipo Decathlon, empieza a vestirse como su y preppy, escucha música clásica, e incluso la "admira" y "la respeta"). Incluso tienen trabajos similares después del salto de tiempo. *El apellido de Mona se deletreó Vanderwall en las Temporada 1 y 2, pero fue cambiado a Vanderwaal en la temporada 3 por razones desconocidas, lo más probable es que así fue como Sara Shepard lo escribió en la serie. *Mona es la que convenció a Alison de que desapareciera. *En el episodio final de la Temporada 5, Tomando a ésta a la tumba, se creía que Mona había sido asesinada en su casa por un asaltante desconocido. *En Pretty Isn't the Point, Mike revela que Mona tenía la intención de fingir su propia muerte como parte de un plan para exponer A, pero A puede haber doble cruzado y en realidad la asesinó. *En Welcome to the Dollhouse, se revela que Mona está viva y mantenida cautiva por 'A'. Trivia *Janel Parrish audicionó originalmente para el papel de Spencer Hastings. Después de ser informado que no obtuvo el papel, volvió a audicionar para el papel de Mona, y obtuvo el papel. *En Never Letting Go, Mona se burla de Aria en la feria del ensayo general de la moda, mientras que Aria está practicando su pasarela: "¿Son sus piernas siempre que corta, Aria" En el mismo episodio, Spencer alude a Mona de cinco pies de alto. Mona y la página wikia de Aria muestran que comparten la misma altura exacta: 5'2". *Mona junto con Hanna ha aparecido en comerciales de carácter en productos para el cabello TRESemmé TRESemmé incluyendo Mousse Climatización y TRESemmé Fresh Start. *Mona está en sus referencias de Mago de Oz, como le dice a Lucas en The Perfect Storm para pedirle al mago que lo haga un hombre. "A" está en sus referencias de Mago de Oz también, diseño personalizado de una galleta de la fortuna que dice There's No Place Like Homecoming. (Las palabras de Dorothy al final de la película: There's No Place Like Homecoming. También, en Can You Hear Me Now?, "A" envía un volante a las Pretty Little Liars que dice: "Ding Dong, la perra está muerta", una represalia de la canción de la película "Ding Dong, la bruja está muerta". *Janel Parrish reveló en una entrevista que no sabía que era "A" hasta una semana antes de que comenzaran a filmar para el final, pero siempre estaba esperando que ella era "A". *Mona es liberada de Radley en She's Better Now lo que implica lo que el título significaba. *La fiesta favorita de Mona es Halloween, le gusta más que la Navidad porque involucra más maquillaje. *Mona fue expulsada del A-Team al final del final de la temporada 3 y ahora se considera que es parte de las mentirosas. *"A" pone una muñeca de Mona con las mentirosas en la casa de muñecas en 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e. *Mona es una de las dos personajes femeninas con antecedentes de enfermedades mentales. La otra es Meredith Sorenson. *En EscApe From New York, Mona formó un grupo (incluyendo a Lucas Gottesman, Melissa Hastings y Paige McCullers) de personas que han sido maltratadas por Alison en el pasado. Se conoce como Mona's Army. Comparaciones del Libro :''Artículo Principal: Mona Vanderwaal (Personaje del Libro) *En el show, Mona tiene cabello oscuro y ojos marrones. En los libros, ella tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. *Mona, en los libros, fue testigo de The Jenna Thing y recibió quemaduras por el accidente. *Mientras que en la demostración, solamente Toby vio lo que los Mentirosos hicieron. *En los libros, Jenna y Mona eran amigas, pero en la serie apenas se conocían. *En la serie de televisión, Spencer es la primera en descubrir que Mona es A. En los libros, era Hanna. *En el show, Mona salió con Noel. En los libros, se enganchó con el hermano de Noel Eric, antes de su muerte en Increíble. *Mona muere después de su revelación como "A" en los libros. En el programa de televisión, Mona sobrevive a la caída y es admitido a Radley Sanitarium y se convierte en un aliado para las mentirosas después de los acontecimientos de A DAngerous GAme. *En los libros, Mona se convierte en "A" como venganza por los Mentirosos que participan en el cegamiento de Jenna Cavanaugh. En el programa de televisión, Mona comienza a ser A y también creó el "A-Team" porque ella siente que los Mentirosos (posiblemente incluyendo a Alison, ya que recibió notas de "A" también) "tomó" Hanna lejos de ella. *En los libros, Mona es la primera A, y parece no tener cómplice. En el show, Mona comenzó el A-Team, y mientras estaba en Radley, Charlotte DiLaurentis le robó el juego. *Mona salió con Lucas antes de que Ali desapareciera en los libros. Esto nunca sucedió en el show. *En los libros Mona era mucho más imprudente, desperdiciada, ayudando a Hanna a estrellarse el auto de Sean, y mostrando su ropa interior a chicos por diversión. *En los libros, la amistad de Mona con Hanna era sólo una táctica para obtener información, mientras que en el programa, tenían una verdadera amistad con Mona aparentemente expiación por ser A. *En el show de Mona y Mike están saliendo, sin embargo en los libros apenas interactúan. *En el libro, Mona es asesinada cuando cae accidentalmente de un acantilado después de una pelea con Spencer en la cantera, mientras que en el programa de televisión, Mona sigue viva. En el programa de televisión también falsifica su muerte. Citas Galería Mona-6x11.png Mona smiles.jpg 10155134 10152074207805233 2860079828080205269 n.jpg 2013-06-19 11-22-18.jpg 454390.jpg All in black.jpg MV225.jpg MV2 (1).jpg MV2 (11).jpg MV2 (19).jpg MV2 (21).jpg MV2 (7).jpg Mona-PLL2.jpg Mona-vanderwaal-4x20.jpg Mona-vanderwaal-shadow-play-style.png Mona548.png Mona5485.jpg PLL210-00627.jpg MonaMAIN.png 5x03-14.jpg 5x03-10.jpg Whirly_Girl1435.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E05 Mona.jpg MONAA.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-16-20h46m46s66.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-16-20h53m12s95.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-16-20h57m51s62.png Mona's Bedroom.jpg 5x13-03.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 09950.jpg Mona A meow.jpg Crazy Monaaaa.jpg Mona Lucas PLL.jpg Mona 5x12.jpg Monareveal.gif CA5-YQcWwAAASp4.jpg 5ab53fdc-64a0-4e8e-a1bd-0f30e8bda47f.png 6.05-362.jpg 6.05-492.jpg 6.05-500.jpg 6.05-530.jpg MonaPromSeason6.jpg Mona fab dress.jpg 6x06_Mona.jpg 6x07_Mona.jpg 6.11Promo-Mona.jpg CSmYJGlUwAAMuO6.jpg 5 Years Forward--157.jpg 5 Years Forward--159.jpg 5 Years Forward--160.jpg 5 Years Forward--161.jpg 5 Years Forward--162.jpg Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Víctimas de A Categoría:A Team Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Estudiantes de Rosewood High School Categoría:Familia Vanderwaal Categoría:Personajes de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Sexta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Séptima Temporada